


Friends with benefits

by Eastenderssfan



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Blowjobs, Callum Highway, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hurt, I Love You, Kisses, Kissing, Love, M/M, Orgasm, Smut, ballum - Freeform, ben x callum, blowjob, cum, handjob, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan
Summary: Ben and Callum have been sleeping together for a couple of months it’s supposed to be just friends with benefits but Callums feelings have got in the way
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Friends with benefits

It’s 1am on a cold Tuesday night Callum has once again found himself on the step outside Bens house about to knock, he’d received a text off Ben about half an hour ago suggesting a cuddle but they both know it’s not just a cuddle. Callum had been telling himself for a few weeks now that he needs to cut things off with Ben and see him less because he knows his feelings are growing and he’s going to be the one who ends up hurt, but no matter how much Callum tries to stay away Ben calls and Callum comes running literally.

Ben stumbles down the stairs already sleepy in his pyjama shorts and plain white T-shirt, he opens the door dragging Callum in straight away pushing him into the wall pressing a hard kiss to his lips. Callum hums happily into the kiss because even though he’s trying to stay away every moment without Ben is torture. Ben locks the front door before grabbing Callums hand leading him up the stairs to his bedroom. 

When they reach his room he dims the light while shutting the door behind him, Callum sits on the bed taking his shoes and coat off. Seconds after Ben is sat on his lap, arms around his neck connecting their lips once more, tongues are roaming eachothers mouths while quiet moans leak out.

Ben pushes Callum backwards laying him down on the bed pressing soft kisses to his cheek, jaw and down to his neck working in one spot he knows Callum loves, they end up moving positions which ends up with Ben under Callum with his head touching the headboard of the bed. Callum is kissing him with such intent Ben knows what Callum wants but he’s just too tired tonight. He holds Callums head pulling it away from his own “just blowjobs tonight? I’m too tired just wanted your warm body” he asks with sleep filled eyes, Callum can’t do anything but nod getting lost in the beauty that is Ben. 

Callum works his way down Bens body pressing kisses on his chest and stomach over his T-shirt, he reaches his crotch, pressing a few kisses to his cock through his shorts before pulling them down and admiring Bens length standing tall. He takes it in his hand wanking it slowly, he then licks up it from the base to the tip taking the head in his mouth when he reaches it receiving a low moan from Ben. He can tell from Bens sleepy state he’s not going to try and drag out his orgasm so he’s gonna cum quickly, Callum doesn’t mind though as long as Ben enjoys it. He begins to suck slowly taking the whole of Ben into his mouth hitting the back of his throat, humming in between sucks as he hears Bens sweet moans. After a few minutes he picks up the pace sucking quicker and quicker while with one hand massaging Bens balls, Bens body begins to tense and his breathing speeds up then he’s shooting his hot cum straight down his throat letting out a low but satisfied moan shutting his eyes to let it take over him. 

Callum swallows down all of his cum pushing the excess from around his mouth onto his tongue, smiling lovingly at Ben. “Come up here” Ben whispers. Callum brings himself over Bens head making sure his cock is infront of his mouth, Ben opens his mouth pressing his lips ever so slightly around the head of his cock, Callum is so worked up now he does not want to be teased he thrusts into his mouth without warning causing him to gag and spit all over him, Ben doesnt pull away letting out a little laugh well whatever he can do with his mouth full of cock, he begins to suck quickly swirling his tongue around as he’s sucking and before Callum knows it he’s shooting his own load into Bens mouth letting out a moan that could probably wake the house up. Ben swallows pulling back off his cock smiling up at Callum who’s biting his lip with his eyes shut.

“Sleepy” Ben says quietly, Callum gets off Ben pulling his pants back up even though they only made it down to his thighs and lays on his back sighing. Ben pulls his shorts back up not worrying if there’s any wet patch and lays on his side with his back to Callum. After a couple of minutes Callum turns on his side too cuddling up to Ben his arm around his waist and chest to his back. He presses lazy kisses to his neck breathing in his scent. Ben is so beautiful so so beautiful.

“Could we ever be more than this?” Leaves Callums mouth before he can even register it, “hmm” Ben hums in response an immediate reaction because he was just falling asleep but then he registers the question “huh what do you mean?” “Could we be more than just sex?” Callum replies head still in the crook of Bens neck. “Were friends Callum” Ben says and it’s a bit too blunt for Callums liking. “I just think we could be good together” Callum squeezes his eyes shut when saying that sentence because he knows what the answers going to be. “Cal, this is just friends having sex every once in a while you know that, I’m not looking for a relationship”. Even though Callum knew it was coming it’s still like he has been stabbed straight in the heart he sniffs up while hoping the tears won’t fall from his eyes and releases Ben from his hold. He begins to get out of the bed when Ben grabs his arm “don’t leave cal not like this” his eyes are sleepy and his hair is soft, he looks like an angel Callum can’t bring himself to leave. he settles back down on his back Ben lays his head on his chest, arm over his stomach and leg over him. Callum kisses the top of his head whispering “I love you” he knows Ben hears but he also knows Ben isn’t going to get into this right now because he doesn’t love him back. But it’s okay he tells himself he can have this one last night enjoying these moments with him and his heart can break tomorrow.


End file.
